


Workout

by sunandoceanblue



Series: Thursday Nights, 2100 [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Space Boyfriends, Hux and Phasma are bros, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language, Phasma Ships It, first order trinity, kylo is a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sir, are you spotting me or ogling Ren?"</p><p>Gym session ft. the Unholy Trinity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workout

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be well edited. It was finished in the wee hours of the morning.

Phasma was a goddess.

Hux had to admire her, really. With those longs, pale legs and broad chest and shoulders and the slimmer, toned waist. Pale blonde hair that had an ever so slight wave to it, as it swept across her forehead, and blue eyes that were remarkably wide and clear.

So tall, toned and undeniably beautiful, as much as she tried to hide it. Not to mention highly loyal and _utterly_ deadly.

He felt like a prepubescent boy when standing next to her.

Sure, he was also tall, not quite at her height, but still tall. He had always been slim, though (like his mother unfortunately). He was fit; he prided himself in being at his best in all physical aspects. He just... didn't have the muscles to prove it. Toned, just not as toned as Phasma. Shoulders not as broad. Arms and legs not as defined.

But he'd learnt to shove down his feelings of self-loathing long ago.

Back to Phasma, she certainly managed to keep her usual grace and confidence while lifting weights.

They always spotted each other in the gym. A way of socializing, though less formal than their Thursday night rendezvous, and it actually had a productive aspect to it. Rather than getting drunk and talking shit about everyone else.

Everything was going smoothly. Phasma pushing herself. Hux coaching as encouragingly as he could. Filling each other in on the latest gossip among the officers. So far, a great session.

Until Hux realised that one of the people training on the other side of the room was none other than _Kylo fucking Ren._

He actually hadn't seen Ren all day until just now. Due to conflicted schedules and an influx of work, they didn't spend the night together. It hadn't occurred to Hux how seldom he woke up alone nowadays until he was clutching at the sheets for his unconventional bedmate, only to be met with an empty spot in his all too large bed. It was an odd feeling; dressing alone, showering alone, going about his day without any early morning kisses or arguments to look back on. Ren was so strangely and deeply entwined in his life, it seemed wrong that he just wasn't there.

But here he was now, fiercely attacking a punching bag. Quick, solid movements. Angry, always so damn angry. Hux almost pitied the punching bag; Ren was merciless, on punching bags, on consoles, on people.

If Phasma was a goddess, Ren was an almighty deity, cruel and powerful. He was built like a freaking mountain, too; hulking shoulders, sculpted torso (maybe a little too slim from undereating but hardly noticeable), his long arms and legs were firm and defined. Plain and simple, Kylo Ren was rather shredded.

And if Hux felt like a prepubescent boy next to Phasma, he felt like a malnourished infant next to Ren – and he absolutely fucking _hated_ it. Ren loved to point out the difference in their sizes (though the thing that bugged Hux the most was the height but that was a different matter _entirely_ ). Mentally, socially and emotionally less adept than Hux, Kylo stirred up the General by making jabs about physicality. It usually worked.

Ren suddenly caught his gaze. How long he he been staring?

The knight stood up straight, steadying the punching bag with one arm, bracing himself against it. He waved, looking more like an awkward child than a radicalized mass murdered.

For some reason, Hux found himself waving back. A strange relief washed over him and Hux had the seeking suspicious it was because he was glad to just be able to admire Ren once more. Especially like this; shoulders heaving, skin glistening with sweat, hair pulled back into a loose bun (that secretly drove Hux _insane)_.

"Sir, are you spotting me or ogling Ren?"

Hux blinked, eyes falling down to Phasma. "Hm?"

She set the weights back into place, taking a deep breath before slowly sitting up. "Are you so obsessed that you can't take your eyes of him for a minute?"

He ignored that comment. "How long did you notice he was there for?" He asked instead, as he offered Phasma the bottle of water he was holding.

She took the bottle, giving an appreciative nod and taking a big swig. "As soon as we entered," she replied once she swallowed.

"I was just thinking about how much of mess he looks like at the moment."

"I'm sure you saw him in a far more messy situation this morning," Phasma quipped, lips twitching up into that wonderful and devious smile of hers.

"Actually, Ren did not stay the night," Hux corrected lowly, wondering if he should feel this nonchalant about discussing his sex life with Phasma. Answer? Yes; Phasma was the only one he _could_ discuss this sort of thing with.

Phasma cocked a brow. "Huh. That must be a first."

Hux hummed, eyes trailing back to Kylo. The little fucker blew him a kiss.

"Can we get back to training?" Phasma asked impatiently.

"Yes, of course. Did you want to—dammit, he's coming over."

Sure enough, the two were, oh, so graciously blessed with Ren's presence. Hux couldn't decide if he wanted to kiss or punch the bastard (but then again, he almost always felt conflicted about this).

"Captain. General." Ren nodded at both of them.

"I see nobody recognizes you then," Hux said as he glanced around the room. "Then again, I suppose when these people think of Kylo Ren, they think of the man-child who throws around his saber, screaming like a child."

"Oh, how I missed you, too, lover. It was unbearable waking up alone, without you by my side."

The General snorted. "I didn't have you there to steal the covers. And I was able to shower in peace."

Kylo scoffed, turning to Phasma and patting her on the back. "Keep up the good work, Captain."

"Will do, sir," Phasma said, completely amused by their conversation.

"And General..." Ren slid closer, lowering his voice for Hux's ears alone. "Why don't you join me in the shower?"

Hux would have rolled his eyes at the man's lack of subtly, had he not been so fixated on his large, glistening biceps. "Hmmm," he pretended to contemplate the idea. "I suppose I could—"

The younger man didn't even wait for him to finish, already tugging him away from the weights.

"Where are you going, Hux?" Phasma demanded, standing up and place a hand on her hip, brows raised.

Hux gave a lazy shrug as Ren grabbed at his waist, leading him (boardline _dragging_ him) to the washrooms. "I'm about to get a workout."

**Author's Note:**

> Come pester me on [Tumblr](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
